


Parental Meeting

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba gets teased, F/M, Fluff, M/M, bit of agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Collection of the boys getting to meet Aoba's parents.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Seragaki Haruka/Seragaki Naine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Noiz

“Aoba, it’s time to wake up.” Ren licked at the sleeping man’s nose, he mumbled something before trying to bury himself more into the soft duvet. “Aoba, if you do not get up you will be late bringing Noiz his lunch today.” Ren gave him a small push, Midori hopped onto the bed and bounced next to his head.

“P! Aoba should hurry! Noiz is looking forward to your food P!” This seemed to work, he groggily sat up yawning.

“Yes, yes I’m up you two.” He rubbed at his eyes checking the time. “Having both of you as alarms makes it’s harder to go back to sleep.” He pet Ren and Midori before getting out of bed.

“Aoba, make sure you wear something with a high collar.” Aoba looked back confused, Midori jumping in agreement. He walked to the mirror and face fully turning red.

“Tch! Perverted brat! He did this on purpose!” Huffing he stormed his way to the bathroom.

After his bath and getting dressed he quickly made a lunchbox for Noiz, adding extra in case he needed a snack before he could come home. He checked the temperature before putting on an extra coat and leaving. The chilly air hitting him the second he stepped outside. Ren walking next to Aoba as they made their way to the office Noiz works in.

“Ren, think we have time to stop by and grab those candies he likes so much? He said last night the jar in his office was running low..” Ren scanned their route before nodding.

“We have enough time; the traffic is rather light today so we should still make it with plenty of time to spare.” Aoba smiled and nodded as they took the turn into the shop. He brought up his coil just in case he struggled a bit with the language.

With the hard candy tucked away in his bag next to Ren he quickly made it to the office. Midori settled in on top Ren while Aoba spoke to the secretary, helping him with some words.

“Hey, I’m dropping of his lunch.” She gave Aoba a smile and checked his schedule.

“Hmm he’s still in the meeting, he wanted to speak with you when you got here. Would you mind waiting until he returns?” Midori translated it to Aoba when he seemed a bit confused over some words.

“Oh, sure I can wait. How long until it’s over?” She sent a message checking.

“It might be another hour or two, he said you can leave the lunch with me and he’ll meet you downstairs if you’d rather wait in the Café.” Aoba checked his coil, sure enough there was a message from Noiz with an apology.

“That’s fine.” He handed her the bag. “I’ll wait for him there.” With that he waved to her and left, once he got into the elevator, he wondered what Noiz wanted to talk to him about. “It’s rare for his meetings to take so long..”

“I believe he said yesterday both his Father and Theo would be attending.” Midori jumped with a ‘P!’.

“Ahhh that must be why he asked me to make him lunch then.” They were still slowly winning over his parents and easing them into the fact they were together. They seemed to suspect as much, so any meetings that involved his father left him feeling more drained and stressed than usual. If it helped him feel better Aoba didn’t mind hanging around to comfort him.

Deciding to walk around a couple nearby shops and grabbing a few things before heading back to meet up with Noiz, he idled around finding a cute set of rabbit key rings he ended up buying to have a matching set for them. Grabbing a book to study German while he waited, he made his way back to the office Café.

Giving a stretch as he made his way to the Café. Talking to Ren and Midori on the way discussing what he should get to sip slowly while he waited, just before walking through he heard someone call his name. Checking where he heard it, he felt his heart stop, there in the lobby he saw someone with light pink hair standing-now running to him arms outstretched.

“...Mom?” He felt her pull him into a strong hug, the shock just leaving him when he felt another set of arms envelop him. “D-dad?!” He hugged them back, unable to stop the tears from falling. It wasn’t long before he felt a hand pull him out of their arms and into his overprotective lovers.

“Aoba, are you alright?” He shot the two with an angry glare, they stood confused before exchanging a look and laughing.

“N-noiz! I’m fine!” He wiped at his eyes, “Let’s go in first and talk?” He didn’t seem too happy with the idea but followed along, taking them to the private area at Aoba’s request. Once inside Aoba went back and hugged the two again, Noiz clicked his tongue. “Noiz, well I didn’t imagine it’d go this way but, well these are my parents.”

They smiled, Naine walking over and holding his hand out. “My name is Naine, my wife is named Haruka. It’s a pleasure to meet my sons lover and see how protective you are.” Aoba’s face lit up red, Noiz gave a laugh through his nose before taking his hand in his.

They sat down, Noiz sending a message to Theo telling him he’d be taking the rest of the day off, planning to explain later. He knew if he told him now Theo would run like mad to join into the conversation. Once their drinks were delivered Noiz opened his lunch and began to eat, smirking at the rabbit shaped onigiri.

“Well, this is Noiz for starters, he is.. My lover.” the chuckle he got only made him blush more. “I met him in Midorijima and... Um Is it safe to talk in detail or..?” Noiz plucked Midori from Aoba and made sure the security feed was being blocked before returning to eating. “Thanks, well the short of it...”

He explained some of the ordeal in Platinum Jail, they listened until he finished before Haruka moved over and hugged Aoba, petting his hair. “We’re sorry we weren’t there, but I’m so happy to see you with someone and happy.” She kissed his brow and ruffled his hair. “I’m very happy to know your hair no longer hurts to be touched!”

“Mom! Ahh!” He fussed and she laughed.

“Now that travel is no longer being blocked we’d better go see mom, I’m sure she’ll probably give us an earful.” Naine sipped his coffee, looking to Noiz. “I doubt I need to say this but please humor me.” He looked towards the older man. “Please keep taking care of our son, and thank you for everything up till now.”

Haruka nodded. “I share the same feelings.” She bowed to him, Aoba looked to him as he tried fixing his hair.

“You don’t need to worry; I won’t let anyone hurt him.” He pulled the male closer and kissed him, unable to hide a chuckle as he blushed. Noiz pulling out a brush and fixing his hair for him. “There is still more he will want to tell you and questions you both probably have.” He gave them their address. “Come by this weekend and you three can talk then.”

With that they finished up their drinks and food before walking out, parting ways as they exited the building. Aoba leaning on the other as they walked off. “Thank you.”

“Let’s go home, I’ll clear my weekend meetings.” Taking his hand in his they walked home.


	2. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I managed to get this out on his birthday <3  
> Clear is out shopping for furnishings for their new home, he gets help from an unexpected couple.

Clear felt very overwhelmed as he looked through the furnishing store, he was in charge of decorating the dining area of their new home, but he had no idea how to put things together to make it look nice. Aoba said he had faith he could do it without help. He had already been standing there for almost an hour looking through a catalogue feeling more and more stressed at how different everything looked. He hung his head as another page hosted even more colors for the same shelves. 

“Ahh pardon me?” Clear looked up, “I’m sorry for suddenly talking out of the blue but is there some way I could help? You seem to be struggling and looked defeated.” 

“Oh! Uhhh I’m sorry! I’m supposed to decorate and furnish our dining room but I have no idea how to do it..” A woman with pink hair joined next to the man. 

She smiled and giggled. “Well if you’d like we could help, is this your first time moving out on your own?” He nodded. “Let’s go sit out of people ways and we’ll help.” 

They moved to the display area and sat on the couch and chairs. “Are you moving by yourself?” Clear shook his head. 

“No, me and my fiancé are moving out from his grandmothers into our own place.” They both clapped and gave their congrats, he thanked them. 

“Well then, first let’s pick out some colors and start there, what are your and theirs’ favorite colors?” 

They talked for a couple hours, picking out everything he needed to order and helping him find what was in stock and helping him set up delivery to his home. Clear paid for everything before going back over to the couple, bowing. 

“Thank you so much for helping me! Is there anything I can do to repay you?” Sharing a look they shook their heads. 

“Don’t worry about it, we’re just happy you managed to get everything you needed. Remember what we did today so you have an easier time on the next room alright?” His smile was big as he nodded. They parted ways when his coil rang, he waved them off before answering. 

“Clear, before you come home can you grab some milk? We don’t have enough to finish making dessert.” He couldn’t stop the chuckle, jumping onto a rooftop and making his way to the market. 

“Yes, Aoba-san. I’ll be home soon with it.” Aoba seemed surprised. 

“Did you already finish getting everything? I thought it’d take you longer, good job.” He stopped and hopped down a bit before the store. 

“I got help from these two passersby’s, they were very nice and helped me pick things that I think you love.” He grabbed some milk, paying for it along with some extra chocolate just in case. 

“Ahhh well, if you were still having trouble I was going to come help. I can’t wait to see what you picked out.” Clear could hear the slight worry in his voice, it was hard for him to pick out things that didn’t shine or sparkle. 

“Aoba-san, I love you.” His voice was low, chuckling as he heard the other sputter and could already see a blush creeping across his cheek. “I’ll be home soon, keep the veranda open.” With that he hung up, he knew he shouldn’t keep coming through that way, but how can he resist the chance to see him fluster? 

He landed a couple minutes later, Aoba leaning against the frame pouting. “I’m home, Aoba-san.” 

“Welcome home.” with a sigh the pout left, reaching over and pulling him into a kiss. Clear sliding his hand through his hair, pulling him closer as he deepened it. Releasing him when he felt a shiver run through Aoba, panting as they parted. 

“Jeez Clear..” He kissed his cheeks before moving away. “Let’s get this to Granny so we can finish dessert and eat.” 

They walked into the kitchen, handing Tae the milk and chocolate, Clear hanging his coat and scarf by the door while Aoba set out plates. A knock coming from the door just as he started taking his shoes off. “I’ve got it!” He called back before opening the door, Aoba grabbing a bowl for the rice and peeking his head around the corner. 

“Oh! Hello again!” Clear blinked seeing these two again, jerking his back when he heard the ceramic bowl fall and shatter on the floor. Panic rising he dashed to Aoba and picked him up, his eyes glued to the two at the doorway. 

“Mom... Dad..?” Tae walking over, gasping seeing them. Clear wasn’t sure what to do, but seeing one of Aoba’s socks turn red he rushed him to the living room. 

Haruka rushing after him while Naine took the brunt of Tae’s lecture, as soon as he was sat on the sofa and Haruka came close he pulled her into a tight hug, crying. Clear smiling as he grabbed the first aid kit and took care of the cut on his foot. She sat next to him and stroked his face, her own tears falling as she spoke. “You’ve gotten so big! You were just at my waist when I last saw you.” 

Aoba nodded, placing his hands over hers, “Mom, where have you both been? We’ve been missing you.” She leaned in and kissed his temple. Tae returning to kitchen to cook more food while Naine joined them in the living room, hugging Aoba before sitting down. Clear standing and bringing tea for everyone. 

“Oh, Mom, Dad. This is Clear my.. My Fiancé.” He blushed as he said it, Clear only smiled. 

“Aoba-san, these are the two who helped me earlier.” He looked between them, they nodded and laughed. 

“Aoba you found yourself such a sweet and gentle man!” Haruka placing her hand over top Aobas’. “I never would’ve expected to come back and have a son-in-law.” 

Clear perked up hearing that, Aoba reaching over taking his hand in his. “You.. You will be my... mother-in-law?” She nods, Naine commenting he’d be more than happy if Clear called him Dad. “Ahh I...” Aoba grabbing a tissue and wiping his tears. 

“Oh! I didn’t mean to make you cry!” He was pulled into his lovers arms, Haruka petting his hair from beside him. Once he calmed down Aoba pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and giving him a kiss, they shared a laugh. 

“Enough crying, food is ready now come eat.” Tae sat in her seat, Clear quickly running to grab a couple extra chairs before picking Aoba up and carrying him to his chair, not wanting him to walk on his injured foot. 

They ate while Haruka and Naine talked about where they went, all the places they saw and how they did try to send something several times but the risk of Toue finding them was too great. Clear tilting his head at the comment. “Toue..?” 

“Ahhh right, I guess I never really explained why they had to leave the island when I was young, dad had to stay on the move so Toue couldn’t find him. Heh, kind of funny now though.” Naine asked what he meant. 

He and Clear shared a look, Clear nodding and taking his hand in his. “Well, both me and Clear are also... products of Toue.” Naine blinked, Haruka becoming concerned. “Toue created me in a lab, alongside my twin brother Sei, our hair was connected but neither of us responded, when they cut our hair Sei woke up.” 

“I was still working for Toue when this happened, I took Aoba and dropped him off at the church near the beach. That’s why when you two brought him I was shocked, I didn’t tell you because I hoped nothing would come of it.” Tae added. 

“I had.. Or Have? A power to control people with my voice, it’s called Scrap and it was how Toue found me, I didn’t really even notice I was using it until it was too late.” He explained everything about Platinum Jail, when it came time to tell them about Clear he squeezed his hand to make sure it was okay. 

“I’m not Human, I was a machine created with the ability to use ‘Dye Music’ a sound I could use to influence peoples minds to do my bidding, but I broke and tossed away, my grandpa took me and repaired me, he raised me all by himself hidden away in the dumping grounds. I heard Aoba-san use Scrap which woke me up, but it wasn’t until I met the newer models of my kind that I remembered what I was.” Aoba kissed his hand. 

“He protected me, he...” Aoba’s chest grew tight remembering. “He broke himself to keep me safe.” He couldn’t stop the sob escaping, Clear moving his seat back and pulling him into his lap. Kissing his cheek and rubbing his back until he calmed down. Turning his gaze to them he smiled. 

“I love Aoba-san dearly, he makes me feel human, like I’m not some tool made for some purpose. I’ll do anything if it means keeping him safe.” Aoba buried his face in his shoulder, ears turning red. 

With a nod to each other, Naine and Haruka stood before moving over and hugging the both of them. “Thank you for loving Aoba, I’ll be sure to walk him down the aisle on your wedding day.” Clear gave a confused look, Aoba laughed. 

“He means to say he gives you his blessing to marry me.” Another confused look. “Ahhh right that was probably never really explained...” The two laughed, they couldn’t have asked for a better surprise when they finally came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on who's I should do next? I still have, Mink, Ren, Koujaku, and maybe a Sei to do.


	3. Mink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink's turn to meet them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is actually the 7th rewrite, I had such an issue because trying to not make it a giant wall of just text with little talking and not break Mink's character or just have Aoba talking to the allmates all the time kept bugging me.  
> Here you go!  
> This took way too long to finish ;A;

A gentle hand running though his hair slowly brought him out of sleep, the smell of fresh coffee sitting on the bedside table helping. With a yawn he nuzzled into the bigger hand, planting a small kiss to the palm before it was taken away. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, stretching as his body made several pops and cracks, letting out a small hiss at one sending a small amount of pain to his hips.

“Hnn.” Mink moved closer, handing him the cup while his hands worked to loosen the muscles around his husband's hips. Aoba leaning forward so he could get a better grip, relaxing as he took his time caring for him. “Better?”

“Mmm, Thanks Mink.” Leaving him with a loving kiss before taking the now empty mug back to the kitchen. Leaning over the bed he pet Ren, waking him from sleep mode before standing, pulling the ties from his hair as he walked to the bathroom for his morning shower.

He walked out after drying his hair, forever happy he talked Mink into letting him get a hairdryer now that his hair was nearing his hips in length. It took so long to dry some days he had no time to braid or decorate his lovers’ hair before one had to rush out to get to work. It wasn’t that Mink was against having it there, it was more of they had a modest bathroom and space was limited, but Aoba said he’d make space for it. Mink ended up having to build it when Aoba accidently measured wrong and couldn’t understand why it wasn’t aligning right.

He didn’t say anything, but Aoba knew Mink was happy he could do his hair up every morning after breakfast. He sat at the table as he carried over their food, his stomach rumbling as the smell wafted into his nose. Aoba clasped his hands together with Mink as he sat.

“My thanks to all that lives.” Happily digging in with a hum, they ate in relative silence. Rurakan flying in with Ren in its claws, setting him down next to Aoba once he finished eating.

“Hey Ren, don’t worry Mink will be grabbing the part to fix you while he’s at work.” He pet his head to comfort him.

“Thank you Mink, Aoba.” Mink only responding with his usual sound, the bluette leaning down and tapping their foreheads together. The gear that controls his back-leg movement stripped leaving him unable to use them while they waited on the replacement to arrive. Aoba had cried for hours when he couldn’t find it, he was lucky when he accidently sent a message meant for Haga to Noiz. Noiz knew the part and offered to get it to him in exchange the next time they came to Midorijima Aoba owed him a favor.

“Aoba, go on and get your brush and sit on the chair.” He picked Ren up, holding him in an arm while he grabbed the kit for his hair and sat in the loveseat. Gathering his hair and splaying it out while Mink finished the dishes.

One he made his way over and began brushing and separating his hair into sections; he picked a variety of feathers and beaded ties to weave into his hair as he braided it. Aoba relaxing as he kissed a few of the gemstones, whispering a small prayer to each one until he finished. Leaning around to give him a kiss before gathering the rest of the decorations to put away before getting ready to head to work.

When Mink walked back into the living room, he couldn’t help but notice how peaceful Aoba looked as he watched outside the open window, his hair gently blowing in the wind. A smile forming when he noticed his husband slowly drift off into sleep. He grabbed a blanket, draping it around his shoulders before grabbing his coat and leaving.

“Aoba, if you continue to sleep here you will develop a headache from the angle.” Ren pushed into his side with his front paws, the best he could do for the time being. Thankfully he woke up rubbing his eyes.

“Ahh Dammit I must’ve dozed off.” Straightening his back he looked around, the blanket falling from his shoulders as he did. “Ahhh Oh Mink already left?” Seeing the coat gone he gave a sad sigh. “Dammit I wanted to see him off.” He picked Ren up, holding him with one arm while he returned the blanket to the back of the couch.

“Aoba, did you still want to go foraging today?” He nods with a smile. “Hmmm...”

“What’s wrong?” He sat Ren on the couch, kneeling to meet him eye level.

“I do not think I can follow you in this state.” Concern filled his voice, Aoba gave him a pet.

“Don’t worry so much, I won’t be gone long and I promise to stick to the path I always take with Mink. If it makes you feel any better I’ll take my coil and keep it on.” Ren didn’t seem too happy but knew there was nothing he could do until he was fixed. He resigned himself to where he was placed, watching as Aoba fastened his coil on his wrist and activate it.

“There, I promise to be back in a couple hours.” Grabbed the basket he left with a wave. Ren couldn’t help but feel a sense of foreboding.

~~~

Pain, white hot pain enveloped him with every breath he took, he coughed as fresh tears formed only to fall down to the dirt below him. He leaned against a tree with an obviously broken arm to his side, his coil was gone, probably broken to pieces somewhere along the way as he ran for his life. He brought his hand up, coated in blood as he bled out of his side from the claw marks.

“M..ink..” His voice was weak, scratchy. He had kept to the path like promised, picking berries and fruit from the trees as he went. He didn’t see what had gotten him, he ran as fast as he could, trying to find a chance to loop back to the house but whatever chased him until he had fallen down a slope. He ran the moment he landed, fear and adrenaline pushing him until he finally collapsed next to a tree.

“I..m..sor...ry..” He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to leave Mink yet. His head fell to the side as he passed out.

It was hours later when he could hearing sobbing from his left, searing pain shooting through him as his arm was forcibly set back into place. His scream muffled by the belt between his teeth, he fell back and forth between being awake and not. He could hear someone screaming and crying his name out, it sounded female and so familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“-ba! A-” The ringing began to die down, looking up and finding a woman holding his hand, there was a group of people he could barely see running around behind her. Her mouth opened to call his name when their eyes met, Aoba thought he must be dreaming.

“M...om...” Vision swimming as he began to black back out, the last thing he saw was a pink bird flying overhead.

~~~

Mink carried the package and groceries home, he could tell something was wrong, normally he’d see Aoba outside on the porch with a basket in his lap as he worked on his weaving skills. He was nowhere to be seen, the window still open and door unlocked. He could hear whimpering from inside, pushing the door open to see Ren on the floor.

“Mink! Aoba is in danger! He never returned home, all I can pick up is weak signals but he’s in pain!” Mink dropped everything, picking him up and rushing outside.

“Which way.” Ren pointed with his nose, Rurakan taking off in the direction, Mink trailing behind him.

Mink began to pick up the smell of blood and smoke, panic setting in and he ran at full speed between trees. Rurakan calling out to him from above.

“I’ve found him! There is a small camp just ahead, he is being treated there!” Treated, so long as he was alive it helped cool some of his panic. He made it to the clearing, he could hear his heartrate in his ears at the sight before him. Aoba laying between three different people, one wrapping his right arm in a splint, another shining a light in his eyes, the last one holding his left hand crying out for him.

Ren made another whimper, someone coming over to see who Mink was. “I’m sorry but who are you-?” Mink pushed the man aside, running over to his husbands side. The man with red hair turning to look at him, something smelled dangerous about this man. They locked eyes, both ready to jump the other.

“Mi..Mink...” Aoba sobbed out, a harsh cough jerking his body as more pain set in. Both men shouting his name together, Ren looking at the two.

“It’s.. Mink, they are Aoba’s parents.” His memory of these two was foggy at best, but he’d never forget their faces.

Naine looked down at Ren, a smile forming. “Oh, hello.” Aoba jerked as light pressure was applied to his ribs, Mink holding back the urge to punch the man doing it.

“His rib is broken, are you related to him?” Mink nods.

“I’m his husband.” The man nodding.

“I’ve already called for medical transport, do you know his blood type? He will need a transfusion and if I can get that information to them they will have it ready.” Mink gave him the information as he called it ahead.

Naine watched Mink for a moment, standing and moving over to Haruka’s side, letting Mink take his place to his right side once the other male moved. Mink brought a hand to his face, feeling like his heart was being gripped as he watched blurry eyes open and shut.

The helicopter landed, once securing Aoba and injecting him with something to help with pain they flew him to the nearest hospital, Mink and his parents flying with.

~~~

There was a sound of beeping from the heartrate monitor, his body felt sluggish as he opened his eyes. One arm to his side wrapped in a cast, his chest covered in bandages. He couldn’t remember how he got there or even how long he must have been out but he found Mink asleep in the chair pulled next to his bed, Ren curled up in his lap.

“Ren?” His head poked up, standing up on the other mans lap and hopping onto the bed next to Aoba. “Oh, you’re fixed?” He ruffled his fur.

“Mink and Naine fixed me.” His hand stopped at the name.

“...Dad?” Ren gave him a confirmation. “Mom and Dad are here?”

“They went out to get some food.” He met Minks eyes, “How are you feeling?” A hand stroked his cheek, he couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling into the gesture.

“Groggy, guessing whatever they are giving me for pain is the only reason I don’t hurt.” A nod. “Sorry, I keep messing up as of late.”

“Mm, do you know what attacked you?” He shook his head.

“I just felt something scratch me, I ran and it chased me.” Mink gave a sigh. Aoba kissed his palm.

“Thanks for being here.” Mink gave a sigh at that, leaning to kiss him gently.

“I won’t leave my husband when he’s like this.” It wasn’t much, but Mink was doing his best to show more affection openly to him.

“Aoba! Aoba is awake Naine!” He watched wide eyed as his mother ran right to him, Mink moving out of her way as she peppered kisses on his face, both beginning to cry as they hugged.

Naine set the food down, going over and hugging them both, being mindful of his injuries. “Aoba, it’s good to see you again.”

They had a lot to discuss once everyone calmed down and finished eating, Haruka very interested in how Mink and Aoba met, got together, everything. Aoba tensing visibly, he didn’t know what to say in regards to... well Mink. He didn’t know what they would do if they learned what Mink had done to him in Platinum Jail.

“It’s.. Complicated. Mink and I got into Platinum Jail and into Oval Tower to take Toue down.” He looked to Mink, who took a breath before speaking.

“I forced him to follow me, I forced him to do everything and when he resisted... I beat him until he did them.” Aoba could see the color drain from his moms face, anger building in his dad.

“He wanted me for my power, Scrap. He only needed a tool and nothing more, so I would fight against him, but please don’t hate him!” Aoba looked at his lap. “He planned to kill himself after killing Toue, Toue killed his tribe and burned his village. He only had revenge in his mind, he didn’t want anyone to be hurt when he.. Died. So he pushed, or tried to push, everyone away.”

His dad still held a very harsh gaze towards Mink, Aoba continued. “He forced me to get to safety while he went to Toue, when he didn’t die he left. I’m the one who went looking for him, I chased him until I finally found him. He still tried to be cold by ignoring me, wanting me to leave.”

“Tch, stubborn brat that you are, nearly freezing yourself to death.” Aoba laughed. Mink looked at his hands, the younger male taking his hand and kissing it with a smile.

“I know you two must think I’ve gone insane, but I love Mink. I hated him for what he did but I couldn’t deny my own feelings growing more and more. He’s been nothing but gentle and loving to me, even when I keep messing up he doesn’t get angry and instead sits next to me and teaches me what I did wrong.”

His parents looked at each other, Naine taking a breath through his nose as he stood, walking over to Mink, grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him effortlessly off the ground with one hand.

“D-Dad?!” He reached as far as he could, Haruka keeping him from hurting himself.

“I’ll only say this once, if you hurt him I won’t give you a second chance. This is your one and only warning.” He set him back down, Mink straightened his shirt. Placing a hand over his chest and bowing.

Naine looking to Aoba, going over and kissing his forehead. “I’ll trust your judgement, I won’t try to get between you.” Aoba nodded, blinking tears away as he hugged him.

They knew he was hiding how bad he had been treated, but they had their own proof watching him as he would brush and take care of Aoba’s hair as he slept, and the argument he had with a couple nurses when it came time to give him a sponge bath. They had a lot to talk over between themselves, for now though. Aoba was happy, and very loved, that was enough for now.

They left when Aoba fell back to sleep, Mink staying there holding his hand.

“I hope he made the right choice.” Haruka squeezed his hand.

“Well he is our son, but mom wouldn’t let it go if he was really bad.” She giggled. “You got to be a dad.” Laughing as a blush crept across his cheeks.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Laughing together they left to return to their hotel room. Mink kissing his loves hand while he slept.

“I love you Aoba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Naine to get a chance to act like a dad, and he would be very angry learning what Mink did. >A<

**Author's Note:**

> If a continuation of them having 'The Big talk" Is wanted I don't mind coming back and writing it.


End file.
